Shifters
by Daiz2241
Summary: The Beacon Hills pack need to work together if they are going to stand a chance of defeating the growing threat of the alpha pack but some of it's members are still keeping secrets. Will they end up being the packs downfall or salvation? Character deaths (off screen, only briefly mentioned). Possible slash, not quite sure where this stories going yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Jut a short introductory chapter, the next will be longer. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The day after the warning me when they arrived. The alpha pack. They knew it would be soon on the door to the Hale house but that wasn't the only one to come. On street corners and old abandoned buildings all across torn they started to appear. The warning was obvious, the Hale territory was under attack.

When the mutilated bodies of Erica and Boyd were found everyone was forced into action. First Jackson caved, unable to cotrol his new found abilities as an omega he slowly drifted towards the pack. Not at school, where he would avoid anything to do with the supernatural, out of habit or fear was unknown, whilst favouring the company of the lacrosse team (minus Scott, Stiles and Isaac of course). Outside of school hours though, it was a completely different story.

The pack needed to be stronger so every spare working hour would be spent training. With Jackson came Lydia, a vital ally when it came to the translation of archaic and or classical latin but a level of distrust was still evident on her face to all who looked close enough when she found herself confronted with Peter. Nothing occured above a threatening glare but it was obvious that all was not forgiven.

Scott followed, not exactly submitting himself to the pack or Derek as his alpha but forming an alliance of sorts between partial packs. A growing friendship with Isaac brought it on initially but a need to protect those defenceless against the supernatural cemented the tie.

Unsurprisingly Allison was a part of this alliance as was the ever loyal Stiles. Training continued with humans and wolves alike, learning and developing skills to defend themselves against the alpha pack but as the days drew to a close and the one arrived when they would face each other, none of them could expect what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The night was just like any other, the moon (not yet full) and stars lit the sky, easily seen from the porch of the the partially restored Hale house being away from the lights of the nearby town. Through the trees the night sky was as clear as any picture. The pack didn't notice this though because they were to busy looking forward into the night. Nothing was visible to the humans among them but the wolves could see as if it were day, the enemy fast approaching.

"Can you smell that?" Peter asked with his nose wrinkled, a large gust of wind passed over them. It was thick with the scents of the foreign pack. They stood in practiced formation just outside the house. Derek, Scott and Isaac in the front and peter and Jackson bringing up the rear. Lydia, Allison and stiles were between them, being human meant they needed the most protection if fighting were to arise but their presence was more to intimidate with numbers than anything else.

"Nope." Stiles announced not even turning to look at the man he so despised, covering his flank. He was holding a gun low in his right hand, police issue stolen from his father holding wolfs bane bullets supplied by Mr Argent. Allison was to his left carrying her signature bow and Lydia on her left, without arms, sure that this confrontation would not turn violent. The others could not convince the strong minded strawberry blonde to do otherwise.

"I wasn't asking you." peter state sounding annoyed but unsurprised.

"Oh, I know." Stiles, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Time and a place." Lydia sounded bored, glancing at her perfectly manicured nails before turning back to the distant pack.

To halt the conversation further Derek interrupted, "they're getting closer, not the entire pack though".

"Four distinct hear beats" Isaac stated, not fully concentrated on their conversation. Derek glanced over with pride for his pupil once again facing into the darkness.

"Fifty yards, not long now." Scott said absently, risking a love filled look to Allison. Worry was evident in his eyes but she simply sent him a reassuring smile.

A low growl erupted from Jackson moments before four figures became visible to the humans within their formation, blue eyes flashing. he made no move of attack, simply showing his aggression at their presence.

"You aren't welcome on this territory." Derek said before his betas did something irrational. This was obviously not an attack due to their lack of members but he could feel them tremble with anger for their lost pack members.

"Should I apologise?" said one of the faceless figures. A clear view was just outside the sight of Allison and Lydia however Stiles stepped closer as the newcomer spoke. Seemingly recognising the voice but found it obscured.  
"Where was the welcome committee when we were last here" he continued, smiling viciously.

Lips were pulled back over bared teeth as snarls rose withing the pack.

However Stiles ignored the threatening noises from around him, stepping forward from the pack completely. A disbelieving look mixed with anger painted on his face as he stepped away from Scott's grasp and into the view of the other pack.

"Brother." One of the enemy wolves whispered to the original speaker. They looked to be twins but it was hard to tell in the low light. They both turned in Stiles direction and the first speaker also stepped forward, now no more than two metres from where Stiles stood.

They uttered his name in turn as the single name "Sean" fell form Stiles lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Members of the pack stared confused and some betrayed at Stiles but he didn't seem to notice them as he was looking with a similar expression towards the foreign pack. Derek looked like he wanted pull him back and hide him away, the alpha not wanting to risk where the loyalties of one of his pack members lied, but stayed still. Silently watching him and surrounding pack.

As Stiles stepped forward and closer to the alpha back a few whimpers sounded, surprisingly in both groups. When the sound reached Stiles ears a flash of disgust covered his face before it faded back to a blank expression, unreadable to the wolves around him. He scanned over each face in the pack now that he was close enough to see them clearly whilst his eyes showed that he recognised three of the new wolves his eyes landed on the final pair he found to be a stranger to him.

Nobody seemed willing to break the silence like it was the only thing stopping chaos from arising between the groups. Stiles focus seemed to have drifted onto an internal conversation he was having with himself that none of the surrounding werewolves or humans to be privy to.

"Same old Stiles," the original speaker, Sean, said looking intently into Stiles face. "Mind you, I never would've expected you to" he looked at their pack "join them." The emphasis on them showed clearly his disgust for the group whose territory they had breached.

"Well you can talk; Kylie, Emily," he said turning to face the other wolfs in turn, "leave. You know you have to." he looked disappointed now, tired, like a mother looking at her child with shame.

The crunch of leaves beneath feet were distinctive as the two named wolves stepped back slowly but a low growl from Sean stopped them in their tracks.

"You think that we won't destroy you and your little band of misfits?" Sean stepped closer, an angry tone dripping into his voice.

"I know that you can't," Stiles said, confidence rising in his voice "not while I'm here."

The rest of the pack looked on amazed as they saw their pack member in a way that they never had before, radiating power as her watched the four alphas turn and leave, the nameless one confused but still following.

A collective breath was let out as the last glimpse of the alphas disappeared into the night and all members of the pack turned to face Stiles.

"What just happened?" Scott said, a frown on his face as he glanced back to his alpha and then forward to his best friend.

"I think our little Stiles has some secrets that he's been keeping from us, hmm?" Peter questioned. he leaned back on the porch at faced the sixteen year old expectantly.

"Their shifters." Stiles stated, looking between his friends and the forest.

"We gathered that Stilinski," Jackson said, moving out of their previous formation to stand next to Lydia. He seemed somewhat shaken up by the ordeal just like those surrounding him but his mask of annoyance was difficult to take off.

Stiles looked frustrated, "That isn't-I didn't mean werewolves, well they are but-"

"They're a certain type or at least they used to be." Derek explained, recognising what Stiles was trying to explain. "They imprint on an animal and that becomes their form, not a wolf."

Isaac spoke up, "but they were wolves I could smell it." he looked for confirmation from his alpha.

"Someone turned them but they shouldn't have." Stiles continued "these shifters they aren't like werewolves, you can only be born like it. Only in certain families which have carried the gene for centuries."

"How do you know that? Know about them?" Scott asked.

Before Stiles could answer Lydia spoke up instead, "Isn't it obvious, he's one of them."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The rest of the pack looked towards Stiles in shock, Scott looked betrayed as he searched the face of his best friend for an inch of denial against Lydia's revelation. He found none.

Before anyone could comment further a stiff wind blew through the pack and the Allison, Lydia and Stiles started shivering as it didn't let up or seem to be any time soon. Derek nodded at the door to the house when three pairs of us turned on him, pleading. The silent communication ceased as eight pairs of feet trudged into the house and what little shelter it provided from the cool night surrounding them.

Derek entered last, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared into the back of Stiles' head. He took a long breath through his nose letting the scents reassure him as he confirmed for himself the specific scent of the teenage boy. Human, completely.

They slowly filed into the living room of the house. Allison and Scott settled down on the smaller sofa, her leaning into his embrace for warmth and comfort whilst Isaac, Lydia and Jackson pressed together on the larger one. Peter stayed standing in one of the darker corners of the room and Stiles sat in the only arm chair, drawing his legs up and folding in on himself slightly.

It took him a minute to realise that by sitting here he had separated himself from the rest of the pack as if it were an interrogation. He could hear his heart pump in his ear drums and hurried to calm himself seeing as it was obvious that all the wolves could here it also.

"Can somebody talk please, this is getting a bit ridiculous here?" it seemed Lydia was the only one willing to state what everyone else was thinking.

The silence continued and Stiles fiddled awkwardly with the hem of his shirt. "What-a wha." he stopped and shook his head, refusing to talk as his eyes scanned the confused faces looking at him. Peter seemed to think differently though.

"You finally make sense." he simply stated not seeming to elaborate.

"What makes sense?" Isaac prompted.

"Why you" he pointed a finger at Stiles "didn't take the bite when I offered". A growl could be heard from Derek standing by the door of the room but Peter carried on regardless. "You shifters and your dedication to species continuation. I knew you wanted it. You _were_ lying when you said you didn't." he received a glare from the teenage boy.

"I don't understand, Stiles, you're human." Allison announced.

"He reeks of it." contributed Jackson.

"That's because I am one." Before a member of the pack could query what his relation was to shifters he stood up and started to pace back and forth before continuing.

"Shifters, we live in clans, like a pack but the dynamics are kinda different. There isn't one specific leader but you work together and live in peace with each other because it isn't just dedication to your species survival." he mimicked Peter "it is so much more than that. It is basically ingrained in your biology not to let any harm to another shifter. To do so could drive you insane."

"How come?" Isaac asked.

"You can't be bitten and turn into a shifter, the only way to become one is if you are born being one which leads to a pretty low population, believe me. It's an evolutionary trait, once you kill one one of us that line is lost forever and the species could face extinction. That's why they couldn't attack us out there, I was in the way." he turned to face out of the window.

Jackson seemed bored with the explanation. "You seem to be forgetting something, _they_ were werewolves and _you_ are human."

Stiles looked annoyed at the blonde and then faced Derek. "Is every child born to a wolf a wolf?" he asked.

"No."

"Exactly and if you're born human then you carry a gene for it. I'm human but killing me would still end a family line of shifters, meaning big no no!" Stiles exclaimed, hands gesturing for emphasis. "Three of them were born like me, I don't know about the other, but somebody must've turned them. And you don't understand what that means, your body and mind are constantly trying to fight each other. It's an abomination."

"Why would they want to be turned then?" Scott asked.

"'cause sometimes that's easier." stiles sighed.

* * *

**If you're confused, all will become clear. Just not right now..  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the pack to disperse to there respective houses or in Isaac's case, Scott's spare bedroom. A gloomy air hung around the Hale house and the members of the pack could feel it creeping up on them even though they first tried to question Stiles further on shifters and his connection to the three alphas once he refused they didn't press him.

Derek was currently sitting on the roof of the Stilinski house. He thought that Stiles probably knew he was there but he stubbornly decided to stay in the living room with his father, watching a football match he was paying no attention to. He had made sure that the rest of the humans of the pack was staying in a werewolf but Stiles seeming lack f care for his safety left him believing that the alpha pack would not attack tonight. However there was no way that Derek could be convinced to leave the teenage boy alone so he settled in his perch on the tiles and let himself be calmed by the mostly steady heartbeat in the building below.

_"I thought we'd gotten past the Mr grouchy faze." _

_Peter joked after the teenage members of the pack had piled into their cars and left._

_"This is a problem and you know it." Derek continued glaring at his uncle._

_"Were you going to offer our little Stiles the bite? I could've warned you, he'd say no." _

_Peter seemed to be enjoying this._

_"You could see he was close with them. Those alphas._

_They trusted him and we don't need our loyalties divided." Derek explained._

_"You know that he would never betray you Derek or his friends._

_Sure you aren't just worried about them,_

_using this against him." Peter knew the truth to his words as he relayed them to his nephew._

_Derek only answered with narrowed eyes._

_"He'll be safe. Go chase a rabbit and get your mind off it." _

_With this said he walked up the semi rebuilt staircase, _

_smirking as he saw his nephew head in the direction of the jeeps tire tracks._

The sound of footsteps slowly ascending the stairs brought him out of his thoughts. The rough drag of feet, he could tell, belong to the sheriff and not Stiles so he remained on his perch but edged closer to where the window of Stiles' room met the roof. Now that he thought about it Peter did often refer to Stiles as a _rabbit_ of another form of small woodland creature. Derek thought it as kind of ironic now.

The familiar fast step of the hyperactive boy accompanied those of his father only a few minutes later. They murmured "G'night" before splitting of into their own rooms. He heard the hiss of an energy drink bottle being twisted open and rolled his eyes at the thought of the boy staying awake any longer when he was clearly stressed.

He near silently jumped into the room and stood behind Stiles as he sat at the desk. "We have a front door, dude." Stiles said and finished with a yawn.

"Easier." he found it hard to get out of the habit of one word answers but usually any silence was filled with mindless babbling.

"Well yeah, if you've got creeper werewolf skills." he flicked the page on the book he had open.

It was old and leather bound but only held photographs with small annotations beneath each one. The current page he was on held who he instantly recognised as a younger Stiles and a woman with a similar likeness to him. "Is that your mother?" he asked without thinking. He didn't know what had happened to her but he knew she wasn't in the picture.

"Yeah." Stiles said. Derek glanced at some of the other figures in the photograph. Most of them were unfamiliar to him but they all seemed to share the family resemblance that you can easily notice in young children. He was about to ask why Stiles was looking at the photograph when he saw three more faces he knew. Older than the young Stiles but very obviously the alphas from earlier tonight.

He glanced at Stiles who kept his gaze firmly on the book, skimming the faces in the photo with his finger.

* * *

**Seriously sorry for not updating and the werewolf mentioned earlier is called "Kyle" and not "Kylie" woops for typos Xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for lack of update, school's really busy right now but I'll update when I can Xx.  
**

* * *

You said you lived in clans, families, I didn't realise." Derek said not meeting Stiles eye as he looked up from the book.

"Yeah, guess I forgot to mention it." Derek only made an affirmative noise at this.

Stiles move to fall back onto his bed, not having the energy to care that Derek was took a deep breath, seeming to prepare himself for a flood of questions which didn't arrive. After waiting for a while he pushed himself up on his elbows and gestured wildly with his arms before flopping back down.

The side of Derek's mouth twitched, the closest thing to an amused smile you'd get from the werewolf. He moved closer to the door so that his back was no longer facing the window and turned his head to face the door. "Does your Dad know anything about this?"

Stiles paused, Derek inwardly prided himself for rendering the hyperactive boy speechless. "Huh. Thought you'd be more like - _where are they and how do we kill them_. Not so much?" he questioned

Derek made no immediate retort and simply explained "if he doesn't know what's happening then he could be in danger."

Stiles looked down at his hands, feeling guilty at implying those reasons behind Derek's motives.

"He doesn't know about you, any of you but he knows about the others. Well he did, I mean it's not like we've seen them in... ten years." He sat up and leaned against the back of his bed.

Derek didn't prompt Stiles further but he continued to explain. "Mr mother, she was a shifter. When she told him what she was he said he'd love her even if he turned into yeti." he smiled fondly at this but Derek saw a hint of sadness dripping into his eyes.

"When she died, they didn't want him their. The rest of them, they blamed him for me not being like them, a shifter.

"So we left." he said, as if he was speaking of the most casual subject.

Derek decided to move off the subject that clearly had Stiles feeling uncomfortable. "Why didn't you mention any of this when before?"

Stiles was suddenly angry and climbed of off his bed walking towards Derek. "You think I knew it was them? that they were the alphas? I was just as shocked as any of you to see them their tonight." he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Shifters Stiles, why didn't you tell us?" he explained, ignoring Stiles outburst.

"I grew up with stories about how werewolves were savage and cruel. Do you believe I thought I'd last longer if I played clueless human?"

Derek frowned. "Is that still the case?"

The fury drained from the teenagers eyes. "I don't know." he moved back, sounding defeated.

Derek nodded, feeling some disappointment at the boy he thought of as pack.

Without another word he left through the window he had entered from and shifted into his alpha form before his feet paws had reached the ground. He immediately made to run a perimeter check around Beacon Hills. There was no telling if the alpha pack would return tonight, even if the rest of the pack seemed to be relaxed about the situation, and he needed to be in his strongest form if that happened.

* * *

**Not sure if I want to develop the sterek element, love to hear your opinions because reviews are like hugs and hugs are awesome Xx.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Don't think I mentioned it before but the first couple of chapters are set on a Friday night.  
**

* * *

The next couple of days passed without incident, from the alphas and within the pack, but that didn't mean there weren't any close calls. The pack had started running patrols around the preserve and the perimeter of the town. After chasing the alphas scents from dingy motel rooms to old abandoned houses they concluded that the alphas were sending them on a wild goose chase.

As far as any of they could tell the foreign pack must have been observing them from outside of their little town. The scent trials which they found to be dead ends were most likely a way of separating the pack members and observing how they worked together. When Derek revealed his theory to his betas they were all uncomfortable at the idea of someone watching their movements.

The wolves were playing a game with them which put all of them on edge.

As Stiles woke to the loud beeping of his alarm clock he almost forgot what had been happening for the last couple of days. He rolled to the side of his bed and hit the snooze button before realising that he had to get up now if he was going to make it to school on time.

The teenager chuckled. It seemed odd to be worrying about things like this after the events of his weekend. He hadn't talked much to Derek but Scott and Isaac kept him updated on the alpha pack.

Stiles walked over to his desk and picked up his mobile, switching it on whilst looking through his wardrobe for a clean shirt. Just as he sniffed one to see if it was so he heard his phone vibrate across the table. He threw the t-shirt over his head before he went to pick it up.

_You have one missed call._

It was from Scott. There was also a text that he sent a few minutes after, it was sent half an hour ago.

Odd, he thought. His best friend was hardly ever up before him. He opened the text.

_Dude, EMERGENCY. Cover for us at school._

He huffed a sigh before moving around hi room to get himself ready for school. By us he knew the werewolf meant himself, Jackson and Isaac. It wasn't the first time that Derek had pulled them out of class for werewolf training but with the alphas circling them he couldn't help but feel weary.

He walked out his room and heard the tell tale noises of his Dad downstairs making breakfast. The scent of bacon and scrambled eggs drifted up to him and he took the stairs two at a time rushing to get down there. The smell overwhelmed him as he entered the kitchen to see his father standing over the the stove. A plate of bacon was placed on the table and he was stirring a frying pan full of eggs.

"Hey kiddo, grab a plate."

Stiles eyed the man suspiciously until he turned to face him. "Yes it's turkey bacon."

The teenager eyed the eggs before letting out a laugh at the innocent expression on his fathers face. "Yeah, and the butter?" he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the unopened pack of low fat, unsalted utter he picked up last week.

"That isn't food and you know it." the sheriff said pointing accusingly towards the butter with his spatula.

"I will allow it this once but only 'cause the Stiles is hungry." he made grabby hands towards the pan of eggs. His father just laughed and split the eggs between two plates and set them on the tale. Stiles immediately sat down and shoved a forkful in his mouth before grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Breathe, Kid." the sheriff chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

The boy looked unaffected and continued to shovel down his breakfast. The ate in companionable silence for a few minutes until Stiles had devoured most of the food on his plate and looked up to face his Dad. Looking up at him reminded him of the conversation he had had with Derek the other night.

_"if he doesn't know what's happening then he could be in danger"_

The thought made him pause. Should he tell his Dad that there were werewolves in this town? He was sure that he had suspected it but his father had never confronted him. Stiles thought back to seeing Sean, Kyle and Emily at the Hale house the other night, they were family, shouldn't he know if they were here?

Then again, the clan had been a taboo subject since...Mom.

He shivered at the thought and his Dad picked up on it.

"You alright, Stiles?" he questioned.

This was his chance. His chance to tell him everything that was going on. To make sure he was safe. "Yeah Dad." slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Alright, I'm at work if you need me. Have a good day at school." his Dad said as he put his plate in the sink and walked towards the door.

"Bye" a pause "love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo." he heard the door shut.

Surely keeping him in the dark would protect him more, right?

He put his head down on the table next to his plate. After a moment he followed his Dad's example and left the house, walking to his jeep and climbing in the front seat.

* * *

**Enjoy? I suck at chapter titles so if you have any ideas for any of them then PM me or leave a review Xx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.**

***hangs head in shame* I realise that a month and a half without updating is not on. If you're still reading this then cyber cookies to you all!**

**Unbeta'd. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

The drive to school was uneventful. He had gotten into the habit of picking up Scott an Isaac on his way but today he proceeded to drive past the McCall house. The lights were off meaning that Mrs McCall must have started her shift at the hospital and wouldn't noticed the absence of her son.

It seemed odd for Stiles, walking towards his locker and entering the combination, with the events that had happened last week. The halls were busy with people walking to greet friends after the weekend and wondering into their homeroom.

Allison walked up to him whilst he was grabbing his chemistry books out of his locker. "Hey, do you know where Scott is?" she asked.

He turned around and faced her. A worried look crossed her face as she waited for an answer. "No, he just said it was an emergency." Stiles gestured to the pocket that held his phone.

"Oh" she paused. Stiles had expected Scott to leave her some mushy voicemail about how he was sorry and would count the seconds until he saw her again. Or something to that effect.

Stiles turned back to close his locker and then faced Allison, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her expression. She was looking at him part confused and part scared. Of what he wasn't sure.

"I'm sure he'll be back later, Derek's probably just doing wolfy drills.." the teenager said after a moment of silence.

The girl nodded. She made no move to go to class so Stiles waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"Lydia translated some more of the bestiary." Stiles froze. "There was a passage on shifters, on your kind of shifters."

_Oh, _he though. His logical mind knew she was just differentiating between the two types but describing them as _your kind_ made Stiles feel as if he wasn't pack. He shook of the thought and waited for Allison to continue.

"Some of it was-interesting but, Stiles, some of it was...barbaric." she looked at him with questioning eyes. He shuddered at the thought of his early childhood. The young shifters were treated like celebrities whilst the ones who were born human, like him, were seen as lesser beings. "Is it true?" Allison asked tentatively.

"I don't know what was written in the book." he deflected, knowing that the section on shifters would be filled with dynamics as well as biology. Luckily for him Lydia just turned the corner and pulled her into a conversation about the new shoes she was wearing. Jimmy Choo, apparently.

He headed towards his class and sat down in his usual seat, noticing the empty chair to his left. Thinking about Scott's message he had to convince himself that nothing was wrong. Thought's of what the werewolves of the pack were doing led him to think about Derek.

Stiles wondered if the alpha was still mad at him. He trusted the pack. Keeping his heritage a secret was more about habit than anything else. The boy sighed as he turned towards the front of the classroom and mentally prepared for the day ahead.

He didn't notice the two figures watching him from the edge of the car park, next to where his beloved jeep was parked. In a blink they had disappeared into the surrounding woods.

* * *

**I was thinking of doing a flash back chapter of Stiles childhood to explain some stuff, let me know what you think. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. **

**Unbeta'd, enjoy Xx**

* * *

_*ten years ago*_

_A small boy of about six years old ran into a small house with little furnishings other than beds draped with fur pelts and bare wooden chairs. The young boy had tears in his eyes and his lipped quivered as he searched frantically for the woman sitting by the hearth._

_Once she had been spotted the boy ran towards his mother and buried his face in her shirt. "My Sigurd, what's wrong." said the women._

_The boy let out a small groan pf frustration at the mention of his name which led to the woman laughing quietly. "Stiles," she corrected._

_He looked up then, his tears having dried but pain still written on his face. "I can't do it, I tried but I can't," he whispered._

_His mother sighed and held the boys chin in her hand and forced him to continue looking up at her. A dazzling smile graced her face. "You know that I will love you all the same, whether you can shift or not. You have to know that I am proud of you." _

_With frail arms she lifted her son up to her lap and held him tight, humming softly. "but I want to be able to run with you." the boy interrupted, pushing himself away from his mother's comforting embrace. _

_"I don't think I'll be running much longer." the woman said and stroked his hair, "we can always walk together." _

_The boy was confused for a moment at what his mother meant. He had seen her transform into the most magnificent doe, her beauty making all others in their clan pale in comparison. Surely, she could run forever._

_Before he could give it much thought a young man walked through the threshold. He paused at the sight before moving to pat the boy on his shoulder. "Why don't you go play son, your mother needs rest." _

_The boy jumped energetically off his mother's lap and ran for the door. At the last second he ran back to kiss both his parents on the cheek before disappearing outside._

_"He hasn't done that in a while," the man said._

_The woman smiled sadly up at him from her stool. "Have you seen the others?" she asked._

_"The children?" he asked, she nodded. "Emily hasn't managed to shift either and I haven't seen the twins for a few days." he revealed. "There is still time, April does not end until Tuesday week and Daniel turned just this morning."_

_He placed his hand over his wife's and squeezed it lightly. "I know are Sigurd," she said "he will run with the beasts but he will not run as one."_

_The sat in silence as a loud burst of laughter erupted from outside, brightening the room._

_*present day*_

"Scott focus, you have to concentrate if you're ever going to get better." Derek was exasperated. The had been in the same section of the preserve for an hour.

Scott and Isaac had found a scent whilst running as a part of morning training. Derek, Jackson and Peter had arrived shortly after the howled to signal that they'd found something. Jackson, Peter and Isaac were currently scouting the area around them.

"It doesn't make sense," he looked confused and faced his alpha "it's like they just stood here for hours and then disappeared. There's no trace of them in any direction, whoever it was should still be here."

Derek sighed, but was distracted as a strong breeze passed them. It was familiar, car exhaust and fresh bread. Hot rubber and graphite. They were down wind of the school. If he focused Derek could pick out individual scents, amungst the hundreds of flavours was one that was distinctly Stiles as well as some distinctly wolf but not one of theirs .

"Derek." Scott must have noticed it as well. The alphas were keeping track of their pack member and whilst they themselves were following a scent, no one was actually protecting the more vulnerable members of their pack.

Both broke out into a run, heading upwind towards the school. From above a girl smirked sitting on a high branch. Her eyes flashed red momentarily before she jumped down, ready for the chase.

* * *

**Hope the flashback cleared some things up, I plan on doing a few more chapters like this. I've decided to base some shifter lore on the solar cycle so that it's parallel to werewolves. April is a month associated with new life so I made it the month when shifters come of age. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.**

**Hey, look at me, this update isn't horrendously overdue. *looks sheepish*  
**

**Unbeta'd. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

Upon nearing the school Derek suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face the way they had come. He couldn't smell anything but the faint tread of feet, fast moving was unmistakable a midst the noises of the forest floor. It was getting closer and heading directly towards them.

"Derek!" he heard a shout of warning from behind him, as he turned to question Scott he found himself knocked to the ground and staring into a smirking face. With the wind still knocked out of him the girl quickly moved to subdue Scott.

He saw her coming but wasn't prepared for the sheer strength the alpha possessed, Derek heard a loud break as his beta's skull made contact with an old oak tree. Derek swiftly moved to his feet and answered the girl's menacing growl with one of his own.

The next few moments were clash of teeth and claws before the sound of a howl from behind him led the unknown wolf to flee. His pack were coming to their aid.

Isaac found his way to his alpha and fellow beta and knelt down to examine Scott's head wound, he was still lying unconscious in the shrubs but the wound was quickly healing itself. The sound of two more wolves flashed past them as Jackson and Peter left in pursuit of the girl.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, standing to face Derek, he looked down and saw his T shirt was nearly ripped to shreds.

"She was following us, we didn't realise." he explained.

The boy looked confused, "why were you running?"

"To get to the school.." he trailed off and felt the urge to punch something. _She was a diversion. _"Stay here with Scott, follow me when he wakes up." he ordered as he continued to run the short distance to the school.

* * *

It was quiet as Stiles walked through the halls towards the boy's bathroom. The day had been dire so far and it was only second period, he didn't think he could take another minute of Coach's sports metaphors, it was economics for God's sake. No matter how much he tried to zone out the loud voice always broke through.

He entered the dingy room and saw that one of the stalls was shut but he couldn't here anyone breathing. "You alright, buddy?" he asked, there was no response. Stiles could respect that. He was about to leave to do his business in the second floor bathroom when he heard the door slam open.

He turned and was faced with a sight he hadn't expected. "Hello, Stiles" a tall dark haired girl said.

"What are you doing here?" he backed slowly towards the door, his hand going to his pocket on reflex. _Damn, _he remembered leaving his phone on his desk.

"For you, we need to have a little chat." she said, sweetly.

"What about?" he asked cautiously.

"oh no, I meant all of us." he was confused, in a flash she had lifted her palm and thrown a handful of white powder in his direction. He immediately tried to run but his limbs were feeling heavy. "One big happy family."

She walked towards him as he fell to the ground. His eyelids felt heavier by the second. "Emily, stop." he whispered as she knelt down to his level. What had she poisoned him with?

"Don't worry, just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." she said in a voice dripping with mock comfort.

That was what Stiles was dreading.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, remember reviews are like hugs so a late thank you to Supreme Dramon, Heatherfeather99, Mayonese and Jeannerocksify. PS Come tumble with me at beserkers on tumblr, it's nothing special but I love random asks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. **_  
_

**Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

His head felt heavy as he slowly returned to conscious. As his senses came back to him Stiles realised that he was sitting up in a chair with his head resting on his chest.

It didn't feel like there were any restraints around him but when he tried to lift his head and look around him he noticed that his movements were sluggish and took energy that he couldn't seem to muster.

He started to hear a buzzing coming from somewhere close to him, as the seconds past it sounded like a muffled voice which was slowly becoming clearer. There was another person in the room with him and they were talking. Stiles hadn't realised that he'd shut his eyes but the fatigue he felt must have caused his body to close them once he realised he was surrounded by darkness.

He opened therm again slightly and ignored the pressure in his skull to see a figure standing in front of him. He could just start to make out what he was saying,

"Wakey, wakey" a deep voice was saying, Stiles wanted to laugh at the horror film cliche but his chest hurt when he tried and caused his breathing to become laboured.

The man in front of him took a step back and leaned on a table behind him. "Actaea Pachypoda" he announced, "more commonly known as white baneberry. Harmless to most birds but when a human consumes, or inhales, it they are near instantly incapacitated or killed."**  
**

_The white powder_, Stiles thought. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "Aren't I supposed to be asking you the questions?" his voice was low and even though his tone was joking Stiles could feel the danger vibrating below the surface.

Stiles didn't answer. "Stubbourn thing, you are." he remained silent. The man huffed in annoyance. "Come on, Stiles. You know me. I'm your kin."

Before he could elaborate the exhaustion became too much and he was once again surrounded by darkness.

_*nine years ago*_

_"Stiles, come on." Sean __shouted back to the other boy. _

_He was trying to keep up but fell behind his friend quickly. "Why can't you just tell me?" he asked._

_Sean stopped and looked back at him. "Kyle's waiting there, if I explain it then he'll get worried. It's a lake, use your imagination."_

_The boy turned and carried on running. What could be that interesting, he was in the middle of a first addition spider man his Dad had brought him._

_Lost in thought he didn't realise then Sean had stopped running and bumped into the back of him. "Umph." he grunted but Sean didn't turn. _

_"Can you hear that?" he asked. Stiles was confused but then he heard the rushing of water close by. The lack must've been just past the large trees covering the path. When Stiles looked to his friend he was shocked to see worry written all over his face. _

_At first he couldn't think of why but then he heard something else. There was a quiet whimpering that sounded vaguely familiar. Sudenly Sean took off through the trees towards the source of the noise. Stiles followed._

_When they came into the clearing bordering on the lake the boys were frozen, slightly further up from them two dogs were circling Kyle. "Hey!" his brother shouted, he ran to him and waved his hands trying to scare away the dogs but nothing happened._

_Stiles was about to warn him, they weren't wild dogs. They were shifters and they looked familiar. Sean reached his brother before he could get a word out and the two dogs turned on him, growling and moving forward until the boy fell into the stream. _

_Instantly his brother went to his aid and the two dogs changed back from their animal selves, bursting out in laughter. Stiles looked at their faces and recognised as Sophia and Lucas, a brother and sister who lived close to them. He and the twins had never been on a run and so had not seen what their animal selves looked like._

_They quickly ran back into the trees probably to join a group of friends and Stiles walked over to where Kyle had just helped Sean crowl out of the lake. He was covered in __dirt, dripping wet and shaking. Stiles sat down on his other side of him and turned to face the lake._

_This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Once they figured out he could shift and he couldn't a divide was created between the two groups. The ones who weren't able to shift often came out at a disadvantage._

_"It is pretty." Stiles said quietly, looking at the lake._

_"Yeah," Kyle said and Sean nodded._

_*present day*_

Stiles slowly came to once again and was faced with the same man, before he could say anything he spoke. "So, have you figured out why your here yet?" he asked.

He almost snorted, he was their bait. A prisoner for the purpose of drawing out his pack.

Then Stiles looked around himself. He wasn't in some dingy basement or a room with no windows and chains dangling from the walls. He was in what looked like a bare living room of an old house.

When he didn't speak the other man did. "Have you noticed something about my pack, Stiles?" he asked instead.

"They're shifters." he said, thinking about his cousins.

"Exactly!" the man exclaimed and walked towards him with a smile on his face. "But not just that, they're the outcasts, those who can't change. The runts."

_This guy has some issues, _Stiles thought but kept his mouth shut.

"And I gave them something that they've wanted their whole lives, power."

"You're insane." Stiles said. Any shifter turned into a werewolf would have been driven mad. As he looked into the man's eyes Stiles suspected he was too far gone to realise.

He chuckled. "I know you, just like I know the minds of all of you. You want power too Stiles and I can give it to you."

* * *

**You see that button, done there. Press it. I dare you.**


End file.
